Don't Want To Fall Anymore2
by Tallperson
Summary: here goes the second part to Don't want to fall anymore as you can see from the title. Hope you enjoy!


**Chapter 3: Blonde Ambition**

The next day Jude is early at G-Major. She sees Tom. He's earring a basketball jersey and jeans. Jude has dressed up in a flowery dress. She walks up to him in the lobby.

"So today's dress down day, huh?" she says smiling Tommy looks at her surprised by her attitude.

"Wow. Someone's changed their tune."

"Um..Tom. I just want to thank you again for you know, yesterday. I've been being a real bitch and I am sorry." She says and Tommy smiles and says, "It's ok." Jude shrugs and says "Your daughter is really beautiful…Um. So where is she?"

"Portia's got her. We're doing a little sharing custody thing."

"Oh."

"Portia and I aren't."

"Together. I know. It's just. Kind of wired, you know?"

"Yeah.."

"SO! You ready to get in there and record this thing? The concert's tonight." Says Jude smiling at him. "You're coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Jude looks at him, smiling for a moment and then slowly hugs him. "Thank you for being there for me, Tom."

Tommy just enjoys being in her arms and smells her scent. He loved it when Jude called him Tom. It only sounded right coming from her. 

Later on, Jude and Tommy were playing foosball in the lobby.

"Oh, you totally cheated!" yells Jude.

"What? Did not! How can you cheat during foose ball?"

"You totally took over one of my soccer man bar!" says Jude. They both laugh at how weird it sounded. "Well you know what I mean!"

"Whatever Jude." Jude sneakily uses the bar to make the soccer ball go into Tommy's slot when Tommy was not looking. "Ahho!" says Jude smiling." Who's the man now?" Tommy goes up to her. "Now that was cheating." Says Tommy as he they argue over the points board. "So was not. I have 20 now." Says Jude as she moves the points to 20. Tommy moves it back to 19. "No uh." They start to play fight over it. "Hey!" says Jude. They end up entangled in each other and Tommy has Jude in his arms. He bends down to kiss her, but she turns away, then turns back and smiles at him. He lets her go and she looks down. She looks back up at him and they nervously look at each other.

Later that night, Jude was dressed in a red Marilyn Monroe type dress. She was on stage singing her new song. It was ironic cause it was called "as a blond." And it kind of defined why she dyed her hair blond. It was very personal to her and so she wanted to go all out.(the song is actually by FEFE DOBSIN! yay!)

**"As A Blond"**

I was looking in the Mirror  
Trying to Find  
A new reflection  
Wanna take the road  
Less traveled in  
A different direction

Make some new mistakes  
Forget the ones I've made  
Cry some tears of joy  
Dress more like a boy.

_Chorus:_  
And come back as a blonde  
Try a different lipstick on  
As a blonde  
Will I get whatever I want  
Ill be ever so enticing  
Cake a lot of icing  
Never have to watch my weight  
Yeah when I'm gone  
I'm gonna come back as a blonde

I wanna meet myself  
As someone else  
Just to see what it feels like  
Take a walk  
On the other side  
Cause you know that I just might

Break some different hearts  
Touch my different parts  
I'm not gonna wait  
To mess around with fate

_Chorus:_

_Bridge:_  
I'm tainted  
I'm tired  
Of being the same  
I'm desperate  
I'm bored  
I'm begging for change  
What if you're normal  
And wanna be strange

_Chorus:_  
I'm gonna come back as a blonde  
Wave my magic wand  
As a blonde  
Will I get whatever I want  
Ill be ever so enticing  
Down a lot of ice cream  
Never even wipe my face  
yeah when I'm gone  
I'm gonna come back as a blonde 

After her song, Jude walks back stage to prepare for another song. As she is putting her heels on, she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." she says. Tommy walks in. "Hey." She says as she hugs him.

"Hey. That was really awesome." He says.

"Thanks." She says. She steps back and says: So, how do I look?" she turns around. She is wearing a blue and black short sleeves dress over leggings. "Tada! I picked it out myself. Tryna show Portia that I can in fact dress myself for concerts."

"You. You look amazing."

"Thank you." She says, genuinely thankful. Tommy catches himself staring and coughs. "Um, so." He says. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Um, nothing special."

"Good. Let me. Cook you. Dinner. My favorite recipe."

"You can cook?" says Jude impressed.

"Of course. What real man can't?" he smiles. Jude gets nervous as she thinks about his child.

"Um, I don't know Tom. I mean, um. I have lots of schoolwork. That's the one sucker of being a senior. Finally. But um, I'd love to um, watch Lily sometime."

"Yeah. That'd be cool…just cool…" says Tommy, actually pretty sad she rejected him

On Friday, Jude knocks on Tommy's door. He lets her in to his beautiful mansion.

"So where's Lily?"

"Right there. She's playing Barbie's."

"Oh, cool. I used to love Barbie."

Jude plays with Lily for a while Tommy goes upstairs. He comes back down ten minutes later. He's wearing a suit.

"Wow, Tom, you look nice. Got some hot clubs to go to?"

"Not without you." He jokes.

"Yeah, just give me a fake ID and I'm there Q." she laughs.

"ha, but nah, um since you're babysitting. I was thinking you'd get hungry. And as seeing as it's almost 7, I made you dinner."

"Tommy.."

"Hey. It's not a date. Lily is gonna join us."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Jude. I know how your appetite is. And don't tell me I mad all this food for nothing."

Jude looks at him a moment. Then she finally says "Ok.."

They eat and feed Lily and laugh and joke. They have fun. Then, Portia rings the doorbell. Tommy opens it and Portia rushes in. "Where's my baby girl?" she says and stops when she sees Jude and Lily at the table. "No." says Jude "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"Oh, hi Portia, no. I was just babysitting is all." Says Jude as she gets up. "I should go."

"No, I'm just picking up Lily. Come on, honey." Says Portia as she picks up Lily and gathers her things. "Bye guys." She says and lily says "Bye, Jude. See you later." Lily kisses Tommy's cheek and Portia leaves. Jude lets her hand drops to her side and sighs. "Well, I guess I should be leaving now too." She says as she gets her bag. Tommy come to her and brushes her hair out of her face and caresses her face. "Don't…Stay…"

Jude looks at him and stares into his eyes. "I have homework."

Tommy takes her hand and intertwines their hands. Jude looks at their hands and freezes. Tommy brings his face down to hers and they kiss softly. They pull apart and look at each other a moment. Then Jude kisses him roughly and Tommy grabs her closer until Jude pulls away, wiping her mouth.

"No, I can't. I can't do this/" she says.

"Jude." Says Tommy in his sexy husky voice.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I got to go home."

"Jude, wait." He yells as she leaves. She shuts the door and he whispers, looking down "I love you…"

The next day, Jude walked into G-Major. Hoping not to see Tommy. She walked in the studio to see Tommy alone. She walked up to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hi." He smiles.

"Look, Tom."

"About Friday." He steps closer to Jude. "I don't want you to forget that. Ever."

"Tom, I can't do this right now. I'm just not ready."

"Jude." Tommy takes Jude's hands and holds them. "I want to be with you. I love you. I don't care anymore, Jude."

Jude, who is shocked by his words, looks down. Tommy says "Do you love me?" Jude looks up, knowing her answer, but afraid to say it. She opens her mouth to speek, but then Sadie bursts through the door.

"Jude! Guess what!." She yells.

"Huh?" says Jude in a daze.

"Oh, hey Tommy. How are you?" says Sadie.

"Good. Hi Sadie, you?" says Tommy.

Sadie looks at him, genuinely pleased and says "I'm great."

"Good."

"Yeah. She's in love." Says Jude trying to lighten the awkward mood.

"With Kwest, I hear." Says Tommy.

"Well, you know, I always had a thing for cute producer guys." She said smiling.

"Oh.Kay!" says Jude. "Moving along. Um, what do you want? I mean what do you want me to guess?"

"Guessss.Where I'm taking you. Right now! Shopping!"

"Oh, wow, but Sades, I have rehearsal…"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I got Kwest to talk Darius into letting you go: I said it was your birthday present to me!"

"You are so conniving." Says Jude, smiling.

"That's why you love me!"

"Yeah..If you say so." Says Jude, joking.

"Come on, Jude." Says Sadie, pulling her.

"Oh, um, ok." Jude leaves after glancing at Tommy one last time and says "Bye, Tom."

"Yeah. We'll talk later."

"So", says Sadie as they sit down with cinabons and coffee. "Did I interrupt fun time with Tommy?"

"What do you mean?" says Jude as she sips her coffee.

"Come on. I saw the nervous glances. **' We'll talk later.'** Come on Jude, I'm not dumb."

"Sadie. Nothing happened. Tommy and I are just friends. Besides I'm 17."

"In a half."

" And Tommy's."

"Totally crushin on you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jude says with her best poker face.

"Fine. Deny. But look Jude. These past few years we've known Tommy. I always knew he had something for you. Even when we were together. I was just to blind or stupid to say anything." Says Sadie. Then she takes a bite of her cinabon and says "But now I am with Kwest and my eyes have lighten up. I can see with my third eye." She yarns. Jude laughs and says, "Third eye, eh?"

"Yeah, of course!" she says, eyes wide with her hand on hr chest. "I have four. But the 4th one is devoted to my mall time."

"An the first two are devoted to Kwest?" asks Jude, smiling.

"Sure is." She smiles. "Exactly."

Jude walked back into the Studio C to see only Tommy. "Where's Kwest?" she says . Tommy turns to her and says "Out."

"Oh…" is her reply.

"Jude. I have to tell you something." He said as he got up and walked to her.

"Shoot." She said, getting nervous as Tommy came towards her.

"Ok, look Jude." He said as he took her hands.

"I want us to be together. I don't care what people think anymore."

"Well, I do!" says Jude as she moves away.

"I love you. I'm in love wit you Jude."

"Stop." says Jude, her voice breaking.

"Why?"

"Because. I don't know if I love you. I did. I really loved you Tommy. But you left and you broke my heart. More than my parents, more than Kat, Sadie. More than Jamie, more than anyone…" Jude starts to tear up, knowing that's she was breaking his heart. "And when you left, I tucked those feelings away…I don't know if they're really back. I don't know if I want them back… I don't know if I love you anymore…. So this is about me. And what I think of people knowing… And how I feel. I'm sorry." Jude walks out, leaving Tommy, heartbroken.

Jude got home to see her former best friend on her doorstep. "Kat...What are you doing here?" asked Jude.

"Jude. I know I said that I couldn't be your friend and yeah I still have a lot of friends, but I ain't got no best friends. Not like you."

Jude didn't feel like arguing. She really did miss Kat. "I missed you too." Says Jude. "And I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

"It's ok. I needed to learn to except that you are a star. And I am not. I am really sorry Jude."

"Friends?" says Jude.

"Friends." Says Kat. They hug. Jude pulls away. "Well, this is great. Cuz I have a lot of news to tell you. I just broke Tommy's heart…And mine.." says Jude.

"And you need to vent? A shoulder to lean on?" says Kat.

"Yes." Says Jude, exasperated.

Later, after Jude told Kat everything that happened between herself and Tommy, Kat's Jaw dropped. "Wow," she nodded. "Well…do you love him?"

"No. I mean. I'm not sure anymore."

"You need to get to know him again." Kat concludes.

"Exactly! Man! I missed you kat."

":Just doing my job. You know, I think you are still in love with him. You are just scared." Says Kat. Jude sighs. "I just don't wanna fall anymore. All he does is hurt me. I don't think I could take that again."

"Jude, if he wants you. And you want him, I think you should go for it. You don't have to love him right away. Just let love run its course. If you and Tommy are meant to be, everything will work out."

Jude walked through the doors of G Major, looking nervous. Tommy walked up to her. "Hey…" he said.

Jude looked down, nervous. "Hi."

"Look, I was thinking. Maybe I should quit." Said Tommy.

Hahaha(Cliffhanger till later…lolls)

Jude looked at him with tears in her eyes. Tommy continued. "Give you some space…"

"Oh…" was Jude's reply "Um…Yeah. I guess that's good…"

"O…k." Tommy turns to walk away. Jude looks down, confused. Then, after Tom walks about ten feet away, Jude yells his name. "Tommy! Wait!"

He turns around. Jude runs up to him and jumps in his arm and kisses him. Long and passionately. In front of everyone. She pulls back and looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and Jude cups his face in her hands and says "I don't want you to quit. I just wanna be with you." Tommy nods and kisses her one last time. Jude pulls back and looks him square in the eye and says "But promise me. If I fall for you…you won't leave me hanging. That you won't let me crash…Don't hurt me again."

Tommy hugs her and says "Girl. I would never hurt you. Never again. Never again.


End file.
